


Blue Light

by amarecupio



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Hurt, Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, Minecraft, Sad and Happy, Title from a Mitski Song, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarecupio/pseuds/amarecupio
Summary: Dream is, 100% platonically in love with George... right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic since 2019 sorry if its actual shit 

Dream stood, looking out his window at the cars far below his fifth floor apartment window, he was supposed to be on by now, his friends were waiting. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to go back inside. The view was so nice just where he was, he could see the sun slowly setting across all of Florida. It had been so long since he'd watched a sunset, he forgot how much he missed it. The orangey yellow tones fused together, a fuchsia blanketed over the clouds, he never wanted to leave. But as his Discord rung for what must've been the tenth time he decided it was time to break out of his trance and help out on George's stream. He forced a smile across his face, which no one could see for the record but he was convinced it helped him sound more alive, and finally answered the call.

"Dream! Where have you been?" George laughed sounding mildly annoyed.

"Sorry, man. I was just so engulfed by this sunset, it's really beautiful tonight," Dream chuckled.

"Mmhmm, sure you were. Wouldn't you know it, Mr. Dreamwastaken is in love with the night sky!" George was being sarcastic, Dream could almost hear the smile that must've been plastered across his face, "can you believe it chat?" Dream suddenly glowed red, he didn't realize George was already live.

"You're live?" Dream asked cautiously.

"Uhhh, yeah? Anyways get on the server I just _need_ to show you what I've built," and so he did. Though Dream did really love the sunset he also loved playing Minecraft. Especially with his best friend.

As George toured him around his latest build, which happened to be an underwater base complete with traps to catch any possible intruder, Dream pulled up George's stream, it was times like these he was glad no one could see his face and how it softened every time George laughed, how he turned rose when George teased him his face scrunching up as he laughed at his own jokes. Dream loved how Georges face looked underneath the soft blue light of his monitor which he tried to cover using fancy lighting and camera angles and how easily annoyed he would get ruining whatever setup he'd made. But mainly Dream was glad no one could see his face when he complimented George, how he brought his hands to his chest in anticipation of whatever response he would get. How he silently sighed when his response was playful, and how he got butterflies when he complimented him back. Yes. It was times like these when he knew no one would see how stupidly in love he was with his best friend. 

It wasn't romantic. It couldn't be, for one him and George were both straight. For two that would be absolutely insane. There was no way in fuck that he was attracted to George. No. It was strictly platonic. That's how it should be and that's how it was. It wasn't his fault he showed his affection through showered compliments and praise. He'd seen everyone he knew call it flirting but that wasn't true, he wouldn't flirt with George. Again, they were both 100% straight, it was just platonic banter, that was. With that being said he didn't mind letting stans feed into the idea of a relationship, he actually quite liked it in some odd way. 

"Okay, we're almost done, just come to the left over here,, and this is it! The master suite!" George announced, Dream saw his dumb smile through his second monitor and made sure to mention it.

"Your smile is so cute right now," he laughed.

"You're watching my stream??" Georges mouth dropped open as chat started chanting Dreams name.

"I always watch your stream dumbass," Dream replied a smile now stretching across his face.

"I bet you look so stupid right now," George rolled his eyes, "besides this isn't fair you never even show your face anyways."

"That doesn't seem like my problem, anyways whats so special about this 'master suite' as you call it?" Dream swiftly tried to change the subject away from how no one could see his face to something less nerve wracking.

"Get on the bed Dream this is going to be really cool," Dream did as he said and went on the Minecraft bed, anticipating some secret room. George went right underneath him and crouched as he started hysterically wheezing.

"WE GOT HIM CHAT!!!! HE FELL FOR IT!!!!" George yelled as chat flooded with people screaming 'DREAMNOTFOUND'.

"GEORGE!!! How dare you!" Dream hit Georges Minecraft character, while behind the screen his face turned bright crimson and he started playing with a lock of his hair to keep calm.

After a little while longer George finally ended the stream and it was just the two of them in a call together. 

"Hey, did I go too far with that bit you seemed a little uncomfortable? The bed one I mean," George asked carefully phrasing his words.

"No, it was ok man don't worry, I didn't mean to see uncomfortable, long day I guess,' Dream chuckled. 

"Oh, ok. That's good to here, I guess that's why you were late to the call? You don't have to make dumb excuses for not joining Dream. It's okay," George placed his face into his palms, he always kept his webcam on in their calls, even though Dream hasn't even shown him his face.

"What dumb excuse? The sunset was for real beautiful tonight, I'm not kidding, " Dream smiled as he watched George open his mouth to reply.

"Really? What did it look like? I haven't watched a sunset in so long," George smiled.

"Me neither, this was the first one in months that I've watched. It was soft, peaceful kinda, there were clouds that were just showing enough that when these beautiful colours came out they looked dyed with it. The sun sets right in front of my apartment and it felt so warm on my skin, it was so, breathtaking," Dream said as he looked out of his window. When he turned back he saw George with his eyes shut imagining the scene, with a lingering grin on his lips. "Kinda like you in a way," Dream instantly regretted saying that his face went red again and he brought his hands up waiting for what George could possibly reply.

He opened his eyes slightly and cocked an eyebrow up, "Really Dream? You're saying I'm the likes of a breathtaking sunset?" Georges full smile appeared across is face.

"In a way, yes," Dream replied, what else was he supposed to say?

"Tell me," George said suddenly looking genuine and sincere, his entire demeanour changed, 

"Well your smile is certainly breathtaking, how it stretches across your whole face, how your eyes scrunch up when you saying some embarrassing. How you can get so easily agitated. How you pull your hands through your short hair, how it seems that you're always in a good mood. How you spend your time with me, when you could have anything you wanted so easily," Dream was so engulfed in George he didn't realize how George was slowly becoming redder and redder, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry George I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No. It's not that, you are just entirely infatuating me right now, I've never heard you like this before," George said sounding as truthful as someone could.

"Ok, then if I can add one more thing to the list of your breathtaking-ness. I love how the blue light covers your face how they make your lips look so soft and, and" Dreams sentence cut off, "I love you George."

"I love you too," George spoke softly.

"Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Dream." 

Dream left the call. Why did he do that. Why did he almost tell his best friend he was entirely infatuated by how kissable his lips looked. How did he tell his best friend he looked as breath taking as a sunset. Why did he enjoy it so deeply when he was 100 and ten percent straight. And why did he look so good under blue light.

His phone silently rang, _'New Snap from George'_

As he clicked open it was a photo of a sunset with the caption, " _For the record, I think you're quite breathtaking yourself."_


End file.
